This invention relates to the treatment of liquids, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for controlling the flow of water in liquid treatment apparatus. Numerous or complicated parts and fittings have been required to control flow paths where multiple flow streams occur in the same liquid treatment vessel. Also, the full cross sectional area of cylindrical tanks has not been available for both the processing as well as the contact or detention of the liquid being treated.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved liquid treatment methods and apparatus.
Another object is to provide a unitary fitting that can segregate and control multiple liquid flow paths.
An additional object is to provide a liquid treatment vessel with a single integral or unitary separator for an influent stream, an effluent stream, and a stream of waste precipitated in the vessel.
Another object is to provide methods and flow separators that enable an given cylindrical tank configuration to be used efficiently as both a reaction process vessel and a contact or detention vessel.
Another object is to provide a methods of treating liquids in a cylindrical tank, without the use of solid treatment media, that achieves effective treatment over the entire cross sectional area of the tank.
A further object is to provide a liquid controller that separates influent and effluent streams flowing in opposite directions and that also traps sediment resulting from treatment of the liquid.
An additional object is to provide a liquid flow controller that enables more than one standard sized tank to be serially connected to ensure complete treatment of the liquid.
Another object is to provide effective removal of sulfur from potable water in tanks that can be be carried by one workman through standard doorways in a residential home.
Another object is to reduce the space required for multiple tank liquid treatment systems.
Another object is to provide water treatment equipment that can be assembled in a factory and shipped as one or more units of identical size to a home or business where the unit can be connected, or the units can be connected in series, to an existing water supply with standard plumbing tools.
A further object is to provide water treatment apparatus that is durable, economical, easy to use and repair and maintain, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the flow separator, liquid treatment apparatus and methods incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.